living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Week Three: Jasper's Report
Real date: 26/03/2015 In game date: August 2015 GM: John Players: Quentin, Ian, Michael. Characters: Jasper, Randalf, Alec Hunter. So Alec Hunter (who is a hunter), Randalf (Moneybags) and I went to Harlan because a hunter there called Arlo Gibbins had gone missing. He left a song on his answerphone called "You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive" which was both ominous as heck and also surprisingly catchy. Alec figured that people were being bullied or threatened into selling their land to some asshole called Avery Markham, a property developer or drug lord or whatever. So we spoke to some guy called Duffy who it turned out his parents had been burned to death in a mysterious fire in their home and he sold their land when he inherited it because he was scared. Randalf and I went to Markham's hang out, a pizza parlour, and I snooped while Randalf bought a heap of pizza. There was an office I couldn't get into! It was magically warded or some junk! And I was out of time to get in, so we decided to go looking for Arlo and look into the room later. We brought the Duffy guy some pizza to cheer him up then one of Alec's FBI buddies took him into protective custody or something. We found Arlo's body in the woods between his house and his sanctuary. He'd been killed by something BIG. We could see huge cloven hoof prints. Definitely a minotaur! Alec and I argued about burying Arlo for a while. He kept saying it was a crime scene and I couldn't disturb it, but we know what killed him, what good is leaving his corpse out to rot going to do? It's disrespectful. But he won anyway. We went on and found his sanctuary. The geek squad did a bunch of research and decided minotaurs are vulnerable to enchanted string? And there was conveniently some string right there in his study. So we drove back to down and went to the pizza place. Surprise surprise there was a minotaur hanging out in there. I enchanted the string and Randalf's sword (I am badass at magic, you know). Then the minotaur attacked us and wrecked Alec's van then we basically stomped it into the ground (mostly thanks to super-speedy me and my magic string, but the others helped). We tied it up and explored the pizza place. Randalf and I managed to get into the office while Alec had a run in with the local cops, who are complete jerks and couldn't see that the minotaur is obviously the bad guy here. We found some security tapes and documents and stuff, which Randalf took to Alec while I followed some guys who took the minotaur to a vet to get patched up. I heard that Markham has a business partner of some sort, so I guess he's not the only big bad. Or actually I think he's just a minion, since Alec said he died horribly in the police precinct when Alec got too close to arresting him properly. I tried to mess with the guys but they figured out my secret kryptonite and chased me off, so I skateboarded back to town, met up with the others, and we headed home.